Harold Covington
'Harold Armstead Covington '(born September 14, 1953) is an American Neo-Nazi who is the figurehead dictator of Montana. Background Harold Covington was born on September 14th, 1953 in Burlington, North Carolina. Covington's far-right outlook was likely heavily influenced by the cold war, and the embarrassments that the United States would receive in times prior to the great collapse. After Covington graduated high-school, he would engage in far-right, anti-communist activity. He would end up joining the National Socialist White People's Party to further consolidate his far-right views. The Nazi's Bread Basket The Northern Midwest was a breeding ground for far-right individuals, with multiple anti-leftist and veteran militias having a growing presence. A particular area was Montana, where a majority of these militias had a presence. Harold would end up moving to Montana with his brother, Ben Covington, and they both would stay there up until the Great Collapse of 1987. After the Great Collapse of 1987, Ben Covington would end up moving to another state in the Midwest Union, after a disagreement with his brother's political views. But here, Harold decided to get in touch with the militias of Montana in the hopes of jumpstarting his dream of an Aryan Northwest Ethnostate. Many of the militia groups liked Harold's plan, but there was a political adversary he had to deal with. Ben Garrison, the commander of the Montanan Militia Unit, had plans of creating a military dictatorship in Montana until America would return to normalcy. Garrison does not like Covington, to say the least. Garrison and Covington would have multiple talks concerning the sovereignty of Montana, and the truthful government of Montana. Covington would then use his militias to make a march on Green Falls, to consolidate his dreams of an aryan ethnostate. Downward Spiral After the Midwest Union cowardly folded to Covington's demands for patriation of Montana, Ben Garrison would return to Montanan Politics to make a deal with Harold. A summit was arranged in a recently restored office block that was abandoned after the great collapse. The demands were that Harold considerably increase the funding for the militias, or else face a civil war that he'll definitely lose. Harold decided to agree to these demands. Gradually, most of the militias would build less loyalty for Covington, and would often refer to Garrison as their leader. Ben's Puppet Garrison would often make remarks claiming that Covington is "my little nazi puppet" in secret, after the 1988 Garrison-Covington summit, the citizens of Montana started to see Covington as a weak leader, but usually Covington would remedy this by hosting rallies. As years went on, Garrison no longer sought to weaken Covington, as he believed Covington's poor health choices would result in an early death. However, Garrison would not be the only person for Covington to fear. New Red Harold would soon meet a peculiarly intelligent young man from Boston named Richard Spencer. Richard attended one of Covington's rallies. Richard brought alot of socialist economic values from his home country of the Commonwealth, and adopted newer racial values preached to him by Covington himself. However, Covington and Richard did not agree economically, this would start a revolution within the borders of Montana, of which was mostly cracked down by Ben Garrison's paramilitaries. Ben and Harold would meet again for the first time in years to negotiate the patriation of Richard Spencer's "Union of Lincoln", where Garrison demanded Spencer keep Eastern Washington/Oregon and Idaho, for a peaceful coexistence between his country and Montana. This was a controversial move that slightly increased the popularity of Covington, who demanded an explanation for such appeasement, where Ben claimed "They're a buffer state." in response.